


Auribus Teneo Lupum

by tinypurplefishes



Series: Laurel: A Very Long and Unusual Second Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypurplefishes/pseuds/tinypurplefishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily Potter have died, Harry Potter has been taken to his Muggle relatives. Laurel Potter in her effort to bring her baby brother home to her and her new guardian Remus Lupin. New chapter every Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Resistebat

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part Two: Auribus Teneo Lupum [Holding a Wolf by the Ears]

Prologue: Resistebat [Resistance]

**

**3 February 1983. 11:33am**

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his heavy, dark wooden desk and reclined back in his chair with a sigh. He stood from his chair and walked slowly to a side chamber and his eyes glanced upwards at the wall in front of him which held hundreds of elaborate portraits, each one being an image of a previous Headmaster of Hogwarts. 

“Phineas.” His wizened voice flowed through the room and startled the aforementioned man out of his sleep. Warm brush strokes slithered as the painted man moved where he sat. An ugly sneer erupted on Phineas’ face as he looked down at Dumbledore.

“What is it fool? I have better things to do than to listen to an old man’s trivialities.” Phineas’ sneer lowered into a smug smirk. Dumbledore simply gave the painting a patient smile in return.

“Your advice has not worked.” Dumbledore relented.

“Oh, my advice…which advice might this be?” Phineas stared at the man with cold eyes.

“Sending…young Harry Potter to his aunt and uncle.” 

“Who? Oh, you mean the _Muggles_.” Phineas sneered the word, disgust flickering over his features.

“You predicted that there would not be resistance, that my influence might dissuade certain individuals from protesting.” Dumbledore started. “Remus Lupin approached me last night, wondered why exactly it was required that Harry be sent to his Muggle relatives.” Phineas just waved a hand urging Dumbledore to elaborate. “He made a scene, began shouting…it seems that young Laurel Potter had demanded to see her brother.”

“And this is my problem because…?” Phineas narrowed his eyes, leaning forward in his chair.

“Because I can’t seem to glean a reason why their request should be denied…why it is anything other than cruel to completely separate the two. If Laurel Potter and her adoptive father meet with the Dursleys and young Harry, they’re sure to protest his extended stay with them.”

“Why exactly—?”

“They’re horrible people, Phineas.” Dumbledore said gravely. Phineas gave a dark chuckle.

“Well, I could’ve told you that!”

“ _Not_...because they are muggles…I’ve been past their home, kept an eye on Harry. They treat him so horribly.” Dumbledore lowered his head in shame, voice growing weak with guilt.

“Then…re-evaluate.” Phineas offered, at Dumbledore’s pleading look he elaborated, “The plan did not work, Harry cannot be left with those _disgusting_ …” At Dumbledore’s sharp look Phineas tapered off, “Muggles. The _plan_ was to have him in an unforgiving environment, to swoop him up as his saviour and ensure undying loyalty…is this entirely unachievable with Harry under the werewolf’s control?” Dumbledore furrowed his brow and he paced a few steps, deep in thought.

“It is not…entirely unmanageable.” Dumbledore noted lightly. “The only rebellion young Remus has shown was in this instance concerning Harry. If I allow them to visit Harry, then I shall be _made aware_ of the conditions that he has lived in for the past year and a half, and custody will be transferred to Remus.” Dumbledore eyes glanced up thoughtfully to Phineas in his portrait, whose smug smirk had returned.

“Then he and his daughter shall be forever in your debt for returning their precious golden child to them.” Phineas’ portrait drawled. Dumbledore’s brow furrowed once more and he pursed his lips, troubled. He turned his back on the portrait and returned to his desk, sitting with a heavy sigh. Crooked fingers tapped an unknown tune on the dark wood of the desk, then he gave a slight but decisive nod. Laurel Potter’s demand would be heard.


	2. Monstraj

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part Two: Auribus Teneo Lupum [Holding a Wolf by the Ears]

Chapter One: Monstraj [Monsters]

**

**5 February 1983. 2:16pm**

Laurel blinked the rare sun out of her eyes as she knelt by the water, holding the crust of a demolished peanut butter sandwich out to the ducks that swam around leisurely in front of her, trying to entice the coy ducks towards her. She brought it back to her and tore a piece of, throwing it into the group, they all scrambled to get it. A soft smile overtook her face as she remembered why she was there. Laurel stood up and dusted the front of her dress off, then rushed back a few metres to where Remus was sitting on a bench. They were in London, Hyde Park to be exact, and looked out over the vast Serpentine from their vantage on the bench. 

Remus and Laurel weren’t there for just any reason, but for the very reason that Dumbledore had been fond of the park for years. So, it was Hyde Park that was to be their meeting place; Laurel and Remus were going to see Harry that afternoon.   
“Harry’s coming home.” Laurel mumbled, smiling up at Remus whose forehead wrinkled in confusion. 

“We’re…going, for a visit?” Remus tried to correct her. 

“Uh-uh.” She said with a sad smile, knowing that as soon as Remus met the Dursleys, he would never leave baby Harry with those monsters. Remus didn’t relent in his concern, so Laurel just shook her head lightly and continued, “We’ll see…” Before Remus could respond, their company arrived.

The familiar clicking heels of Dumbledore’s buckled shoes sounded from behind them, Laurel turned to see the famed Professor Dumbledore smiling down at the two in greeting. And, he looked exactly as she had expected him to…dusky purple velvet, pinstriped suit, bright blue, star-speckled tie poking out from around his long, white beard, a Yankees baseball cap perched precariously on his long white-haired head. Laurel did not know why exactly wizards were unable to dress conspicuously in Muggle settings, but, if the menagerie at Diagon Alley was any tell, the problem was largely universal.

“Remus, and Laurel! Good afternoon!” Dumbledore welcomed them, Remus and Laurel both stood from the bench and Remus shook Dumbledore’s outstretched hand. “And how has your Saturday been?” He queried.

“Ah, uneventful…excited to see Harry.” Remus hinted with a dry, slightly insincere at Dumbledore, who paused and gave a short nod. 

“Yes, yes. Of course.” Dumbledore mumbled, then beckoned the two to follow him to the nearby boathouse. He pushed open a creaking door, and the three entered. “Away from, prying eyes…Remus, if you would take my arm, and give Laurel yours.” Dumbledore said shortly, gripping Remus’ arm when it was given. 

“Hold on tight.” Remus said to Laurel, and she grasped his hand tightly. 

Suddenly, they disappeared with a crack from the boathouse, and Laurel felt the very unsettling sensation of her body being squeezing through a too-small tube, as if an unseen force was pressing down on her chest. A second later the three reappeared some forty kilometres away in Little Whinging, Surrey. Laurel took a deep, sharp breath, Remus held her hand tightly in concern, the other hovering over her back.

“I didn’t like that.” She mumbled somewhat redundantly, Remus shot her an understanding smile when she looked up at him. After a few breathless seconds the three made their way down the street, which Laurel noted was named _Wisteria Walk_ by the street sign on the corner. After turning down an alley they came out on _Magnolia Crescent_ and, eventually turned a few corners to reach the infamous _Privet Drive_. Laurel’s eyes scrutinised the street sign on the corner and the pavement below, recognising it as where Professor McGonagall was supposed to have sat in her Animagus form the day that Harry was taken here, but shook her head of the thought. 

She turned her attention to the house; just as described they were entirely uniform and monotonous, regardless of dreadful parenting she would not want her baby brother to grow up in such an unimaginative and entirely ordinary street. Dumbledore, Remus and Laurel walked past one, two and three, and came to a stop before number four. 

Laurel walked ahead of her companions, up the pavement and to the front door. Her little fist knocked thrice resolutely, then above her Remus also knocked thrice with an amused and fond smile directed at her too soft knocks.

Promptly, the door was pulled open a fraction to reveal the pale, narrowed eyes of Petunia Dursley, which quickly widened with fright at the sight of the oddly dressed trio, and she began to push the door closed. Remus’ hand landed firmly on the wood and he stopped the door from closing.

“Petunia Dursley?” Remus said with reluctance, having heard not-so-flattering tales of Lily’s sister from Lily herself. The door swung open reluctantly as the woman before them pursed her lips and seemed to accept her fate.

“Doubledoor?” She sneered, eyes piercing Dumbledore’s with surprising hatred, the man just gave a hearty chuckle in return.

“Albus _Dumbledore_ , Mrs Dursley! It’s been a long time, since we last met, just after dear Lily was off to her first year at Hogwarts, yes?” Petunia’s sneer grew at hearing her sister’s name said with such fondness.

“We’ve come for Harry!” Laurel said decisively, narrowing her eyes up at the tall, unpleasant woman. Petunia looked down and seemed to notice Laurel for the first time. She paused with a furrowed brow for a moment.

“You’re…the other one?” She managed. 

“Yes, I am the other one, thank you very much.” Laurel rolled her eyes not-so-inconspicuously at the woman’s redundancy. “Now, give us Harry!” 

“Ah,” Remus placed a steadying hand on Laurel’s shoulder to quiet her and continued, “Mrs Dursley, if we could just visit with Harry for a time?” Petunia seemed to deflate.

“You mean you’re not here to take the boy as the girl said?”

“Ah…” Remus tried to begin.

“Nevermind, in!” Petunia ushered the trio into her home, beady eyes scanning the street for any potential onlookers; she couldn’t believe that she had had the freaks visible in her front yard for that long.

She directed them with an outstretched arm into the adjacent living room, where they sat on the couches there: patterned with sickeningly pink and white flowers. From the hall Laurel heard a small creak as the door under the stairs was opened, she was suddenly struck by just how cruel these people were, she hadn’t been sure until now that they had kept him in there for his entire childhood. 

Petunia soon re-entered the room, this time with a black-haired toddler held away from her body with her hands under his armpits. Despite this cruel treatment, Harry seemed content, he looked around the room with fascination, tiny fingers and toes wiggling in excitement. Petunia promptly gave the baby to Remus who, like Laurel beside him, were transfixed at the sight of Harry after not seeing him for almost a year and a half. 

“Harry!” Laurel cooed at her baby brother, his head lolled so that he faced her and a wide grin overtook his face, one hand jumped and smacked Laurel lightly on her cheek as Harry giggled at her. Laurel’s heart felt as if it were about to burst, she had been so afraid that he wouldn’t recognise her, but Harry seemed to at least know her face. 

Above the two reconnecting siblings, Remus was in deep thought. Upon meeting the woman who was supposedly caring for his best friends’ son, he realised that it wasn’t just sibling rivalry that had caused Lily to speak of her sister without fondness, but rather it was truth. He looked up to see Dumbledore staring back at him with a knowing glint in his eyes and an air of acceptance surrounding him. Remus furrowed his brow and looked back down at Harry and Laurel, his arms tightened against the toddler in his arms. He couldn’t give Harry back to that dreadful woman, not after seeing her disdain for him and eagerness to be rid of him. 

“We can take him.” Laurel’s childish voice filled the room as she looked up at Petunia with seriousness, only asking as a formality. Petunia’s inherent sneer softened and her sad eyes glanced at Harry, who she had never seen so lively or happy, then moved back to Laurel. She gave a short nod and exited the room. 

Laurel pushed herself off the couch and gestured for Remus and Dumbledore to follow her, and they did so. Petunia met them at the front door with a small, worn diaper bag in hand, which she passed down to Laurel who held it tight in her arms. Without fuss, Petunia’s visitors left with Harry Potter in hand and she breathed a sigh of relief; Vernon would be pleased, but some part of her was relieved that she and her family would no longer have the ability to harm her sister’s son.

Meanwhile, back on _Wisteria Walk_ , Dumbledore stood on the side of the road with his right hand raised. Almost immediately there was a crash and a deafening bang; a tall, dark purple bus had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, screeching to a stop in front of Dumbledore. The doors to the bus hissed open and an older man stepped off, dressed in a uniform and cap.

“Welcome to the Knight Bus…ah.” The man started with a hoarse voice, stopping as he looked up to see who had hailed them. “Professor Dumbledore?” 

“Ah, Mr West! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you at Hogwarts…” Dumbledore and the man conversed shortly and awkwardly about Mr West’s illustrious job as the Knight Bus’ conductor. 

Meanwhile, Laurel and Remus, with baby Harry in hand, were ushered onto the bus. Laurel stared around in amazement as they sat in the nearest seats, she turned in place and saw a wild assortment of witches and wizards as such that she had only ever seen before on their few visits to Diagon Alley. Harry followed his sister’s example and was kneeling on the seat beside her, looking quite overwhelmed with the bright, shining colours and the busy, chattering people. 

Laurel smiled her usual fond smile that usually found its way to her face in the presence of blatant magic, and turned to sit properly in her seat as Dumbledore and the conductor made their way onto the bus, Dumbledore taking his seat opposite them after telling Mr West that their destination was the _Leaky Cauldron_. 

“Alrigh’.” The conductor tapped the glass behind the driver’s seat and soon they were off; the passengers were thrown sideways against each other and luggage was already beginning to slide out from under feet and across the floor. 

After the most turbulent and unpleasant bus ride that Laurel had ever had in all her years of living, the bus came to a sudden stop outside the Leaky Cauldron, she and Harry would have been thrown forward if not for Remus’ steadying hand catching them both.

As Dumbledore took care of payment, Laurel quickly stood from her seat and Remus followed her with Harry giggling in his arms. She breathed a sigh of relief after she found herself once again on solid land, Remus silently sharing her sentiment.

“You should not have enjoyed that this much!” Laurel exclaimed to the still giggling Harry, an accusing finger poking him on the bottom of one wiggling foot. Dumbledore re-joined his three happy companions, and even though they had caused the re-evaluation of his game plan, Dumbledore couldn’t help but be pleased at the effect of reuniting with young Harry had on the comparatively solemn Remus and Laurel. In the long run, he had probably made the right choice in allowing Laurel her brother back.

“Alas, I must be leaving!” Dumbledore said with finality, “I have a school to run.” After exchanging farewells, Dumbledore left the family to their fun at the Leaky Cauldron and returned to his beloved school, the merriment continuing as he passed dozens of happy and chattering students rushing between classes. 

“All is well with the Potter children?” Professor McGonagall appeared beside him quite suddenly, Dumbledore took his slight jump in stride with a chuckle.

“Yes, young Harry is where he belongs; with his sister and Mr Lupin.” McGonagall pursed her lips at this, she had never been told by Albus just why Harry had been kept away in the first place, especially with such horrid people.

“Hmm.” McGonagall just hummed an agreement and left Dumbledore in the hall, she had a class of unruly mad-children to teach.


	3. Augur

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part Two: Auribus Teneo Lupum [Holding a Wolf by the Ears]

Chapter Two: Augur [Soothsayer]

**

**16 February 1983. 12:24pm**

Remus and Laurel sat opposite each other at the small, ramshackle dining table that was pushed against the kitchen wall, Harry between them in his new highchair. They were both looking vaguely into the distance, eyes not quite connecting with each other’s. A quiet giggle interrupted their stupor and they simultaneously turned to see baby Harry smiling widely at his two returned family members, red spaghetti sauce splattered all over his chin in a pattern that Laurel thought was quite reminiscent of a Pollock.

Quickly, Remus scrambled out of his chair for a paper towel and Laurel just smiled dazedly at her brother. Harry had been with them for a week and a half and both hers and Remus’ sleep had halved. Laurel couldn’t fault the kid for it, glad that the Dursleys hadn’t broken his spirit. Although, Laurel wouldn’t exactly say no to a little less noisiness. Harry’s fluffy head ducked and dived out of Remus’ reach but he was able to clean off the spaghetti sauce just in time for another spoonful. 

Harry’s small fist clenched against his plastic spoon and the spaghetti zoomed in, almost all of the pasta somehow managing to fall off and back into the bowl. 

“Mmm.” Harry mumbled to himself, smiling around his spoonful of nothingness. Laurel snorted at him and Remus sighed exasperatedly.

“Maybe a fork?” Laurel suggested, handing her brother his matching plastic fork, which he grasped in his available hand and jabbed into the bowl. Harry’s eyes looked back over and scrutinised his sister’s handling of the fork, following her example and twirling it in the spaghetti until he lifted it up and some strands were wrapped around it. “Good job.” Laurel smiled at her brother, he smiled back.

“Laurel?” Remus started, Laurel turned her attention to him and gave a hum of acknowledgement. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, why did you believe, even before we’d arrived at your aunt and uncle’s house, that Harry was going to come home with us?” Laurel’s brow furrowed minutely as she considered the question, in her mind she scoured diligently for the plan that she had thought of to explain any strange future-knowing actions away; she came to the obvious conclusion…

“I knew we would.”

“You knew?”

“Mhmm, I saw it…Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon being horrible to Harry, shouting and…” Laurel trailed off, almost glaring into her bowl. “I knew that you wouldn’t let them as soon as you found out.” She finished succinctly, Remus staring at her with concern.

“You saw it? How, in…a dream?” Laurel thought for a moment, then gave a slight nod.

“But I don’t think I was asleep.” Laurel fully planted the seed, she saw realisation take over Remus. 

“Gah!” Harry exclaimed, his fork twitched in his hand and sauce splattered in front of him over the table, one lone spaghetti whipping through the air and landing onto Remus’ cheek. His concerned expression lifted and he smiled.

“Thank you, Harry.” He said softly as he picked the sticky pasta off his face, Laurel scoffed in amusement along with Harry’s giggling. 

**16 February 1983. 9:16pm**

A flash of brilliant green flames lit Remus’ flat as the fireplace flared up, a man, Albus Dumbledore, emerged from the fire. Remus himself sat nervously in his armchair, wordlessly meeting Dumbledore’s eyes and gesturing to the couch opposite him. Dumbledore sat, then turned his attention to Remus who slumped in his chair.

“She—I think she’s a seer.” He started with a quiet, hoarse voice. Dumbledore’s eyes widened minutely, this escaping Remus’ notice.

“What, exactly, has led you to believe this?” Dumbledore managed. Remus paused for a moment before responding.  
“It…could be a fluke. But, Laurel said that the reason she knew why Harry would come home with us is that she saw in a dream that the Dursleys were treating Harry horribly, that I would have no choice but to take him from them. She’s a seer.” He ended miserably. One hand came up to scrub his face, tired face laden with the beginnings of wrinkles and dark purple marks under his eyes. Dumbledore seemed lost in thought for a moment.

“If Laurel is indeed a seer, we shall know in time as she gets older. I don’t think she is in harm’s way if she does have the gift, just continue to talk to her about her dreams, let her know that she is safe.” Dumbledore seemed distracted, undoubtedly thinking of the effect young Laurel’s powers might have on the inevitable War he believed would take place in the near future. Finally, Dumbledore focused his eyes on Remus, and he saw the worry that had overtaken him. “Remus, my boy,” Remus flinched slightly at the endearment, “Laurel will be fine.” Dumbledore assured him.

“How can you know that?” Remus scoffed at Dumbledore’s words. “You know as well as I do the cruelty of this world, what if she sees something unspeakably horrible? She’s not even five years old yet! And, already…”

“You will deal with it, Remus. If the time comes when Laurel needs your help, be there.” Dumbledore said firmly, catching Remus’ sad eyes with his own. After some prompting, Remus gave a determined nod.

“She’ll be fine.” Remus reiterated to himself.

“Exactly.” Dumbledore said with an enigmatic smile. “Now, if that was all…?” Remus looked up with wide eyes and nodded, suddenly remembering that Albus Dumbledore is considered by many to be the greatest wizard alive, then feeling silly for having him essentially at his beck and call for every scared thought that makes its way into his head.

“Sorry! For keeping you…important things to do, probably.” Remus expressed his feeling with wide eyes, Dumbledore just gave a quiet yet hearty chuckle in return.

“Not at all, my boy!” Dumbledore stood with Remus, making his way back to the still-crackling fireplace, “Actually, Minerva, Rubeus and I were going to pop over to the Three Broomsticks for a drink or two, don’t suppose you’d want to…” Dumbledore trailed off.

“Oh, no thanks…got the…” Remus trailed off, pointing vaguely in the direction of Laurel and Harry’s room.

“Ah, of course! Farewell, then, Remus.” Dumbledore entered the grate with a twirl of his robes and tossed a handful of Floo powder that had come from some unknown place, stating his destination: the _Three Broomsticks_.

Remus sighed in relief, worries successfully dashed. He quickly stifled the fire and made his way to bed, 9:30 being very late for a new father of two.

**9 August 1983. 11:03am**

It was just over a week after Harry had turned three years old, half a year after he had come to live with Remus and Laurel, that they had gotten their first playdate arrangement. Remus had not heard from anyone in the Order for a long time, so it was quite a shock when Molly Weasley knocked on their front door. After a decidedly condescending conversation, Molly invited Remus and his two kids to the Weasley’s Burrow on the following Tuesday.

On said Tuesday the 9th, they arrived a whole three minutes late after taking the train to Devon, then a Muggle taxi. After knocking on the door and entering the ramshackle home that so fitted its name, Remus, Laurel and Harry were immediately greeted by the entire Weasley brood, Arthur, Molly and their seven children: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny. Currently being one of only two siblings, Laurel was a bit overwhelmed at the sight. 

“Remus, dear, glad you came.” Molly smiled warmly at the three, then after noticing the wide eyes of the Potter children, immediately turned a stern look towards her own children, “Best behaviour! _All of you_! You two, especially!” Molly directed towards two giggling boys Laurel’s age, she recognised them immediately as the twins Fred and George. She looked around with hopelessness, seeming to suddenly just realise how many rambunctious children she had in her living room.

“Laurel, why don’t you…take Harry here, meet the others.” Remus set Harry on the ground and he toddled along next to her as she sat amongst the red-headed crowd, shooting a reassuring smile back at him as he made his way into the nearby kitchen with Arthur and Molly.

After a few unsure moments surrounded by kids that were in reality so much younger than herself, Laurel was soon let into the game of Exploding Snap that the older kids were playing, and Harry was babbling along with Ron and the younger Ginny.

“Hah! I win!” The much-more-freckled boy Charlie cried as the cards collided in a colourful bang in the middle of the circle, Laurel laughed along with the rest of them as the clouds dispersed to reveal all the children covered with colourful spots. . As the spots began to fade, the eldest, Bill, got up and, though there was much begging from his brothers to stay, had to leave for ‘important homework business’. Charlie soon followed, having recently acquired a book on magical creatures, leaving Laurel, Percy, Fred and George to their own devices. 

“How ‘bout we play Old Maid?” Laurel piped up, the others looking towards her in confusion.

“What’s that?” Fred queried.

“Yeah, we’ve never heard of ‘Fold Maid’.” George added.

“ _Old Maid_.” Laurel corrected, “It’s a Muggle game!” The others looked interested, and she quickly explained the rules as the Self-Shuffling cards self-shuffled on the floor. Laurel picked up the cards and took out a joker, then she dealt all the cards amongst them. 

After some time of tense gameplay, Laurel metaphorically sweating as the lone joker stared up at her from her hand with only two cards amongst it, she got a pair from the card she had picked from Fred’s hand and the joker was taken from hers by Percy. 

“Ugh, I forfeit!” Percy cried out, causing Fred and George to groan and Laurel to furrow her brow. “I’m not playing your baby game anymore, I’ve got more important things to do!” He set his cards down on the ground and stomped off.

“What a stinker!” Fred lamented to himself, George nodding along in agreement. Fred suddenly brightened and looked between Laurel and Harry. “So, is it true that Harry stopped You-Know-Who?”

“No, who?” Laurel said jokingly, it completely going over the twins’ collective heads.

“You know, You-Know-Who!” George said exasperatedly, Laurel just snorted in response to the stupidness of the moniker, but she wasn’t about to crush the dreams of a five-year old.

“Yeah…” She trailed off, wondering their point.

“And, he has the scar?” Fred drew his finger over his forehead in a lightning bolt. Laurel nodded, the three of them looking over to see Harry and Ron having what looked like a serious conversation with their nonsensical words and advanced baby babbling.

“Cool.” The twins said together, bright smiles lighting their faces. Laurel gave a half-hearted smile at their innocence, not saying anything about how their parents had died as a result of that night...

“Hey, wanna see our gnomes?” Fred said suddenly, standing up with his twin and dragging Laurel out of the living room, each twin with their arm looped through hers on either side.

“And just where are you three going?” Arthur said lightly from the kitchen table, the three turned in a line to see the three adults sitting around the table with teacups sitting in front of them.

“See the gnomes…” George said vaguely, Fred nodding alongside him. Laurel was just smiling silently at their antics.  
“Hmm, lend Laurel Percy’s gumboots, then.” Molly told them after getting an approving nod from Remus. As they left out the door, the adults moved into the living room to keep an eye on the three little ones.

Outside, Laurel managed to pull on Percy’s larger and plain-blue boots as the twins’ pulled on their matching bright-purple boots. She ran to catch up with them as they led her to the nearby flower garden.

“Hmm, maybe behind the pink ones?” Fred asked George while gesturing to some pink flowers, George nodded decidedly. Fred squished himself behind the flowers and cried out ‘Aha!’, then a tiny gnome head was raised above the flowers by Fred.

“Grr.” The gnome grumbled, its ugly little face scrunched up at being disturbed. Fred managed his way back out of the bush and the three toddled off closer to the fence, where Fred got ready to throw the gnome. Laurel and George stood far back as Fred began to spin and spin, finally releasing the gnome…in the wrong direction. Thud! The gnome hit the side of the house, and all three kids’ eyes widened as they heard a loud voice from inside the house.

“Fred, George!” Molly’s muffled voice sounded, Fred darted off away from the house where Molly was just coming out the front door, and George quickly grabbed Laurel’s hand and dragged her off after him, both giggling at Fred’s misfortune all the way.


	4. Miser

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part Two: Auribus Teneo Lupum [Holding a Wolf by the Ears]

Chapter Three: Miser [Wretch]

**

**11 August 1983. 3:20pm**

It was two days later, when Laurel was once again at the Burrow with her family for Ginny’s second birthday, that Laurel had a realisation. They were seated around the living room, the adults on the couch and the children scattered around on the floor, and Ginny was excitedly tearing open her presents with the help of Fred and George. There was a high-pitched squeal as a tiny toy broomstick was unveiled, Ginny waving her hands in the air.

“Aw, mum, why does Ginny get a broomstick?” Fred whined, pouting up at his mother.

“I don’t know, Fred…Arthur, why _does_ Ginny get a new broomstick?” Molly looked at her sheepish husband with accusation, having known when they bought the toy that there would be a revolt from the masses. 

“Well, uh…Ginny saw that the boys all had one, and seemed to want one for herself!” Arthur said diplomatically, looking pointedly down at the ecstatic toddler who was cuddling her new broomstick to her cheek. Fred deflated and seemed to accept his terms, the other kids doing so also.

It was when Ginny was being helped onto her low-flying broomstick by her eldest brother that Laurel had that realisation. Where Bill had been sitting she saw a fat rat slumped against a plump pillow. Her blood ran cold when she remembered just who she had to thank for the death of her parents, just who she had been unable to stop, even with her foreknowledge: Peter Pettigrew. The same Pettigrew who was posing as the Weasley family’s rat. She looked down beside her at her baby brother, who looked on the rabble with a wide smile.

“I want ‘un.” Harry mumbled around his finger, bright eyes trained on Ginny who flew about the room closely followed by a worried mother. Laurel reached down and eased Harry’s hand out of his mouth and he turned his smile to her.  
“Maybe for your next birthday.” Laurel told him, his eyes already lit up in anticipation. Her own eyes flickered up to where Harry’s lightning bolt scar was barely covered by his hair; she couldn’t let that wretched man escape his punishment all the while allowing Sirius to rot in the dreaded Azkaban, innocent.

So, a few hours later, just before Laurel, Harry and Remus were to leave, Laurel sneaked away from the table under the guise of needing the toilet. She was directed to go up the first two staircases, then to the door to the left. Laurel climbed the crooked stairs until she came upon the second floor, then saw that the door to the right had ‘Bill and Charlie’ spelled on it in unevenly placed, blue foam letters. 

She quietly turned the copper doorknob and pushed the resistant door open. The room looked typical of two preteen boys: as if it were experiencing fallout after a nuclear war. Laurel quickly tiptoed through the mess, finding it difficult to locate any bare spaces on the floor for her feet, and made her way to where a small, metal cage was sitting on the windowsill. As she approached it, her eyes were caught by a fluttering on the nearest bed: a tiny plastic dragon toy was prancing around on the covers, breathing small puffs of white smoke. Her eyes lit up at the magic and she reached down, stroking its plastic, spined back with a single finger, its back arched and its tail coiled in response. 

“That’s Charlie’s.” Laurel snapped up and turned to see Bill Weasley leaning against the door frame and looking at her with a furrowed brow.

“Uh—”

“Thought you were going to the bathroom?” Bill moved into the room and pointed backwards, “That’s the door across from ours…”

“I was just…” She started, but Bill looked at her expectantly, and she thought that perhaps a close approximation of the truth would be more helpful, “I wanted your rat…”

“Scabbers?” Bill said incredulously. “What do you want with him? He’s hopeless…” Laurel hummed and tried to gather her thoughts.

“I see things?” Laurel sighed and further explained, “I see things that others can’t…I saw that my aunt and uncle were treating Harry badly, that we would take him home—”

“You’re a seer?” Bill asked excitedly, before deflating and continuing, “Mum says that’s hogwash, though.” Laurel stepped forward and widened her eyes.

“It’s not, though! I saw it and it came true, and I saw that my parents’ friend Peter Pettigrew was the reason why my parents died, why Harry got hurt, he sold them out, turned into a rat and ran away…” Bill looked down thoughtfully.  
“My rat?” He clarified. Laurel nodded enthusiastically. “But, how can you tell he’s my rat and not somebody else’s?”  
“His toe on his front paw, it’s missing?” Laurel asked Bill, who nodded, “All that was found of Peter was, his finger.” Bill scrunched up his nose.

“Gross.” He said shortly. “Well, what do you wanna do with Scabbers if I give him to you?” 

Laurel perked up and quickly assured him, “Take him to Hogwarts, to McGonagall, and have her do this spell, it reveals Animagi. If he really is a normal rat, he’d be fine.” Bill stood still for a moment, pondering whether he should trust her.

“Okay…” He said with a sigh, moved past her and picked up Scabbers’ small cage. He bent down and rummaged around under his bed until he surfaced a large pouch. “Undetectable extension charm and automatically shrinks when you close it, I found it, was my great-uncle’s…he smuggled illegal artefacts in from Bulgaria.” He explained, then paused, “We don’t talk about him, though.”

“He won’t get out?” Laurel asked.

“Uh-uh, unbreakable charm on the cage, he’s gotten out one too many times.” Bill looked thoughtful, “‘Spose it just adds to your possible prophecy.” He stood and hanged the now quite small pouch around Laurel’s neck. “There.”

“Why are you so eager to get rid of your rat?” Laurel asked suspiciously, tucking the pouch under her jacket.

“Well, as I said, he’s quite hopeless. Maybe if he never comes back I’ll get an owl?” Bill smiled hopefully at Laurel who gave a small smile back.

“Thanks for trusting me.” Laurel said, catching Bill’s eye.

“No trouble!” He exclaimed, then wandered back out of the room, back down the crooked stairs. Laurel spared one last glance to the toy dragon who was now chasing its own tail, jumping when its smoky breath caught the end of it. She smiled, the magic of wizarding toys always being wondrous, and followed after Bill.

Soon, Laurel, Harry and Remus left to return home after their long day at the Weasley’s. After a few hours snuggling around the fire it was eight o’clock and time for bed. 

“Which one tonight?” Remus asked distractedly as he put Harry down in his crib. In her bed, Laurel burrowed down and wiggled her cold toes under the duvet. 

“No story, thank you. G’night.” Laurel said with a decidedly fake, wide yawn, her eyes blinked shut and she relaxed into her bed.

“No story? There’s always a story…” Remus sounded tired but softly returned her goodnight and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Nigh’.” Harry mumbled from his crib in the corner, Laurel’s mouth turned up into a smile.

“G’Night, little bro.” She returned, getting a happy sigh back.

Though Laurel floated off in a doze for a few hours, she woke again when she heard the click of Remus’ door. Laurel blinked the tiredness out of her eyes and struggled out of her bed covers, dropping onto the ground and making her way to the dresser. She quickly dressed, slipped Bill’s shrunken pouch around her neck and quietly snuck over to the door.

Laurel glanced to the side and saw her baby brother’s chest rising and falling through the darkness, she felt strengthened and determined to succeed in her mission, for no one if not him. The door opened silently, Laurel slipped out and down the hallway, creeping past Remus’ door through which he could be heard softly snoring. 

At the front door, Laurel stopped for a moment and looked back with uncertainty towards the hall that led back to the comfort of her family, thinking that perhaps she should tell Remus, that, unlike on the night her parents died, someone might believe her and heed her warning. But, she shook her head of the thought and turned the knob, easing out of the apartment and shutting the door behind her.

Minutes later, Laurel stepped onto the street below and swiftly held out her right hand as if to hail a taxi. With a crash and a bang, the tall, deep purple Knight Bus appeared before her as if out of thin air. The doors squeaked open and the conductor stepped down, only to be pushed to the side as Laurel clambered up the steps beside him and into the bus.

“Oy, missy—?” He called after her.

“Hogsmeade, please.” She said simply, sitting on the edge of the closest bed, the bus being prepared for tired customers and replacing the normal seats with beds for nights. The conductor ambled back up the steps and came to a stop in front of her, beady eyes looking down over his large nose.

“Where are you off to all alone, then?” The conductor asked with suspicion lacing his words. Laurel sighed softly, reached deep into her pants pocket and pulled out a handful of silver sickles.

“Hogsmeade, please.” Laurel repeated pleasantly, dropping the coins into the man’s outstretched hand. His eyes narrowed suspiciously but after a stern look from her, he accepted the payment and left her alone, telling the driver that they were set to go.

The moment the Bus took off, Laurel remembered why exactly she did not like it; her stomach tossed and turned as the Bus shot through the streets of London, then through the countryside. She closed her eyes and leant her spinning head against the bed’s post, and didn’t open them until the conductor announced her stop. 

Laurel quickly rushed off the bus, jumping down onto solid land with a satisfying thump. Behind her the Bus flew off again with a bang, she looked up beyond the town of Hogsmeade and saw the great castle of Hogwarts sitting low a fair way away, partially hidden behind a tall hill. 

She gave a great sigh at the walk before her, but soon set off towards the castle, following the helpful signs indicating the nearby path to the grounds. The mud on the dirt path squished under her boots, and she winced at the thought of Remus having to clean them after her venture, then further blanched at his inevitable anger at Laurel for putting herself in danger. 

Alas, she did not have long to dwell on this thought for she soon came upon the heavy iron gates of Hogwarts. Laurel’s hand landed on the twisting metal as she came to a stop, then looked up along the towering gate; this was a problem. 

“Ugh.” She bemoaned, kicking a clot of mud away with her boot, it was halted by seemingly nothing, and then the air shivered around it. A blue silver wave shuddered through the gaps of the metal gate, rushing out from the point where the mud had apparently hit. “And a magic shield, force field…whatever.” 

Laurel whined with anxiety, afraid that she was never going to reach Hogwarts and defeat the evil rat Pettigrew. Without thought, she plopped herself down onto the ground, legs splayed ahead of her. There was a squish and Laurel simply rolled her eyes at the luck she had; she had sat in an especially wet patch of mud. She brought her legs up and cuddled them to her chest, chin resting on her knees.

“Hey, ‘oo’s that there?” A booming voice suddenly sounded from beyond the gate. Laurel stood and stared with wide eyes. The man was holding a lantern, and brought it up higher. Laurel saw with relief that it was Hagrid: his warm, black beetle-like eyes shining in the light. 

“That’s not little Laurel, is it?” His voice softened as he greeted her warmly. Laurel moved forward and her fingers gripped the metal of the gate.

“Please, Hagrid, you have to help me!”


	5. Captivus

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part Two: Auribus Teneo Lupum [Holding a Wolf by the Ears]

Chapter Four: Captivus [Captive]

**

**11 August 1983. 11:03pm**

Hagrid’s bushy eyebrows furrowed with concern as he took in Laurel who was peering up at him from between the bars, eyes wide with panic. He lowered his lantern and set it firmly on the grass beside him, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a large set of rusted keys, a tiny dormouse hanging onto the ring. Hagrid carefully pulled the mouse from the key and set him back in his pocket home with a fond smile, turning to the tall gates and shoving the largest key into the keyhole. The gate screeched open, the blue silver wave of magic shivering into existence and rushing away from the now open space, Laurel stepped through with some trepidation, boots squelching in the mud.

“Thanks, Hagrid.” Laurel sighed in relief, shooting a bright but tired smile up at the half-giant, he returned it but with a concerned tilt.

“What’re you doin’ here, Laurel?” Hagrid asked bluntly, following Laurel steadily as she began to run towards the castle, his steps being thrice as long as hers. “Where’s Remus?”

“There’s no time! We have to get to McGonagall!” Laurel panted as she ran up the sweeping hill.

“Not Professor Dumbledore?” Hagrid was confused, most visitors indeed wanted to see the headmaster. Laurel just shook her head and stopped in place, waiting for Hagrid to pull open the heavy wooden doors to Hogwarts. She stepped into the hall, but stopped and looked at Hagrid with realisation in her expression.

“How do you get to McGonagall’s office?” Laurel suddenly remembered that she had not, in fact, ever been to Hogwarts for any significant amount of time, and as such did not know where anything was, at all. Hagrid’s brow furrowed further and he stepped with heavy thuds into the hall beside her, looking down her with hesitation. “Please?” Laurel’s eyes widened, terrified that she actually wouldn’t make it to McGonagall’s office, Hagrid glanced down at the floor.

“Fine, follow me.” He said heavily, setting off down the corridor with Laurel running behind him to catch up. After many silent and desolate twisting and turning corridors, and what felt to Laurel like approximately four billion steps, Hagrid came to a sudden stop in front of the portrait of a smirking lady. “Professor McGonagall’s private quarters. You sure this is important?” Hagrid looked at her anxiously, knowing that the decidedly severe Minerva McGonagall wouldn’t take to unnecessary midnight interruptions.

“Yes. Definitely—”

“Can I help you?” Laurel was interrupted by the lady in the portrait in front of them, she had murmured the words, feigning unbothered boredom but annoyance and tiredness clouded her eyes. Laurel looked up to Hagrid expectantly.

“Laurel Potter ‘ere to see Professor McGonagall.” He said deliberately, the smirking woman rolled her eyes and stood, bringing her silk robe closer around herself and slinking out of the frame, disappearing. Laurel managed a slight smile at the magic, then they were interrupted by the portrait swinging open just as the smirking lady entered it, who grumbled with the abrupt movement. 

Minerva McGonagall appeared in a dark emerald housecoat, glasses balanced on her nose and hair tied back in a tight bun, looking severe as ever despite her sleep attire, she looked down with confusion at Laurel, then glanced up at Hagrid with questioning eyes.

“Hagrid, what is this?” McGonagall asked sternly.

“Found ‘er at the gate, wantin’ to see you.” Hagrid said shortly. McGonagall peered back at the much smaller Laurel.  
“Miss Potter? How may I help you?” She asked tiredly. Laurel looked up at her with hopeful and somewhat scared eyes, stuttering to answer her.

“Uh, it’s complicated.” She managed, McGonagall looked at her unimpressed. Laurel looked behind her and queried, “Can we…go in?” McGonagall paused for a moment then gave a sharp nod, backing away and letting Laurel through. Hagrid remained outside the portrait, it being smaller than he was. 

“Trust you got all this ‘andled.” He said warmly, McGonagall answering affirmatively. “Goodnight then Professor McGonagall, Laurel.” Hagrid gave them both a bright smile after they said their goodbyes and made his way back to his hut. McGonagall stood in the doorway for a moment, then promptly shut the portrait, going down the small hall and sitting in a nearby armchair. Laurel followed her and sat on the second armchair opposite, noticing the dully lit candle and heavy tome on the table beside McGonagall, she wondered if the book was about magic.

“Miss Potter.” McGonagall interrupted her thoughts, Laurel’s eyes snapped to her. 

“Uh...” Laurel mumbled again and after a moment decided to just untuck Bill’s pouch from under her coat and take it off from around her neck. She pulled it open and stood from where she sat, kneeling on the floor and reaching in, her arms disappearing into seemingly nowhere. Laurel felt around until her hands hit the cage and she pulled it out with a firm tug.

“Miss Potter?” McGonagall looked confused as Laurel put the animal cage on the coffee table in front of her, she could see a fat, grimy rat sleeping on a tuft of shredded newspaper. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“This,” Laurel started, placing a denoting hand on the top of the cage, “is Peter Pettigrew.” McGonagall started, then her face turned soft and pity filled her eyes.

“Laur—” She was cut off.

“It is.” Laurel’s voice stuttered for fear of cutting off the famously stern Professor McGonagall, but she soldiered on. “Dumbledore’s prob’ly told you I’m a seer. I really am. I saw Peter talking to You-Know-Who, he told them where Mum and Dad were, it wasn’t Sirius.” 

McGonagall’s brow furrowed as she sat back in her armchair with a huff of disbelief, still obviously requiring further convincing.

“Peter can turn into a rat, I remember from when I was little. Sirius could turn into a dog, and my Dad into a stag, too.”

“…They were—?”

“Animaguses.”

“Animagi.” McGonagall said resolutely, Laurel forced herself to not roll her eyes impudently at the correction.

“Yes. Animagi.” She conceded. “And all that was found of Peter was his…” Laurel trailed off, seeing that McGonagall already knew the end of that sentence, “Scabbers’ is missing his toe off his right paw.” McGonagall leaned forward and peered in between the tiny bars of the cage, noting that Laurel was right about the missing toe.

“You say you _saw_ that the rat was Peter?” McGonagall looked as though she was beginning to believe her.

“Mmhmm, in a dream.” Laurel lied, keeping up with the seer rouse. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t believe me,” She said abruptly, “isn’t there a spell that turns an Animagus back to their human form?” McGonagall glanced at Laurel with suspicion.

“Yes, and how would you know that, Miss Potter?” Laurel stayed silent, giving McGonagall an obvious look which pointed to her supposed seer abilities. “Hmm, yes.” McGonagall realised the fact herself. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt…” McGonagall noted, so she promptly unlatched the tiny gate of the cage and lifted the still sleeping rat from his makeshift bed, then set him down on the floor in front of her.

Pettigrew gave a wheezing snort as he stretched in his sleep, Laurel thought him so aptly nicknamed as his decidedly wormy tail wriggled on the floor. McGonagall had surfaced her fir wand, twirling it to point at the fat rat on the floor, mouth opening to say the incantation and—

CRASH.

The portrait door slammed open and the rat startled awake, looking around with beady eyes until they landed on a wide-eyed Laurel and McGonagall. He gave a harsh squeak and hurriedly scuttled off, running behind a cabinet. 

Laurel’s head snapped up from where Pettigrew had disappeared to see that the crash had come from Dumbledore bursting into the room. He panted harshly, looking pale with exhaustion and his eyes were narrowed with suspicion, they widened to disguise this but Laurel had seen.

She jumped up from where she sat and hurried over to the cabinet, placing her head against the wall to try and see where the rat had gone.

“Oh!” McGonagall cried, Laurel looked towards her and saw the rat scurry across the middle of the room towards the portrait where Dumbledore stood.

“What is this?” Dumbledore’s rasping voice sounded purposefully contained as he looked down at the rat with realisation. 

Laurel ignored him and followed after the rat, jumping down out of the portrait and catching just a glimpse of Pettigrew scurrying around the corner. She ran after him, the only sounds in the deserted corridors were her shoes tapping against the concrete and her panicked pants which soon turned to cries. 

“No.” Laurel whispered harshly as she stopped at a crossroads of corridors, head swiftly turning to look down each one and not finding the rat in any of them. Her hand came up and her fingers buried themselves in her hair, she whined with upset as she realised that she had lost the rat; lost the man who had killed her parents, who had sent Sirius to Azkaban, who could have led to Sirius’ release. Laurel heard two sets of rushed footsteps behind her, they came to a stop next to her and she turned to them with reddened eyes.

“He’s gone.” Laurel said simply, face dropping into a blank stare of defeat. 

“Who, may I ask, are you referring to?” Dumbledore asked lightly, trying to give Laurel a reassuring smile. Laurel stared back at him with a straight face, then turned to McGonagall with hard eyes.

“Nobody.” She said flatly, looking into McGonagall’s eyes to convey that she should not tell Dumbledore, or anybody else for that matter, of what had happened that night.

“Is that true, Minerva?” Dumbledore asked presumptuously. McGonagall looked resigned.

“Of course, Albus. Laurel has just…fought with Remus, and came to Hogwarts, it’s often considered the safest place by many witches and wizards. Isn’t it, Albus?” McGonagall did not wait for his reply. “I’ll just take Miss Potter back to her family, shall I?” She started off down the corridor, Laurel followed quickly after her.

They returned back to McGonagall’s private quarters, stepped into the portrait, and then came to the fireplace. McGonagall picked up a small container off the mantle and opened the latch, revealing the ashy Floo powder within. She handed it to Laurel who took a handful and handed it back.

“I’ll be fine on my own.” Laurel said, stepping into the fireplace and turning to give McGonagall a small, shaky smile.  
“Very well. Goodnight, Laurel.” McGonagall said goodbye, looking as though she rather pitied Laurel, ultimately deciding that of course Dumbledore had not made a mistake concerning the Potters, Black had been their Secret Keeper. Laurel returned her sentiment and threw the powder to the ground, green flames engulfed her and she was whisked away to her home.

Laurel arrived at their apartment and stumbled out of the fireplace, tripping on the edge of the mat and falling to her knees. She let out a surprised cry and the pain made her face scrunch up, despite it being small compared to other injuries. Laurel sat back on her feet and sat quietly for a moment, tears reluctantly welling up in her eyes at the night she had had. 

“Laurel?” Remus’ sleepy voice came from the hall, he looked at her confusedly. Laurel gave a small cry and her tears began to stream freely, and in a moment of childishness, she held out her arms for her godfather, who quickly rushed to get her from where she had fallen. “What happened?” He asked as he lifted her into his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder and shook it minutely, remaining silent. Laurel’s hands came up to twist in Remus’ hastily-thrown-on sweater and he brought her closer to him. “Are you okay?” His voice softened. Laurel gave a short nod and snuggled closer, face still crumpled with defeat.


	6. Malum

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part Two: Auribus Teneo Lupum [Holding a Wolf by the Ears]

Chapter Five: Malum [Trouble]

**

**12 August 1983. 10:19am**

Laurel snorted awake, as she usually tended to do, with her face smushed into her pillow. She groaned, eyes gradually blinking open to see light streaming through the open curtains. A yawn escaped her, and she turned over to face the room, eyes widening as she saw Remus sitting across from her in a small child’s chair, knees around his chest from the chair being so short. 

At first, Laurel smiled in amusement, but then she saw his serious face and remembered what had happened the night before. Her smile dropped. Hogwarts, Dumbledore, the _rat_ escaping. Remus’ eyes brightened as he noticed she was awake, he leant forward in the tiny, plastic chair. 

“Laurel.” He said seriously, she mumbled something vaguely resembling a ‘no’ in return, inching back under her duvet. “Laurel.” Remus repeated himself, Laurel flinched at his calm, yet obviously disappointed tone, and resurfaced. She sat up in her bed, leaning back against the headboard, and locking sleepy, sad eyes with Remus’ as-usual tired ones.

“Remus.” Laurel mimicked his serious tone, hoping for a smile but getting none. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

“Laurel, where were you last night?” Remus asked bluntly. Laurel sighed and brushed her fluffy, bird’s-nest-like hair out of her eyes.

“Hogwarts.” She said honestly, looking up at Remus.

“Hogwarts.” Remus repeated with disbelief clouding his tone.

“Hogwarts.” Laurel said firmly, eyes lightening in amusement.

“Hog—” Remus started again, catching himself and sharing a small smile with the quietly chuckling Laurel. “Why were you at Hogwarts? How did—” He became serious once more. Laurel became similarly sober and steeled herself, quickly explaining herself, sticking to her abridged truth.

“You had a vision…that Peter—?” Remus managed, Laurel twisted her lips into a wry smile and gave a sharp nod.   
Remus sat back heavily in his chair, making an effort not to tip over backwards, and sighed. He looked down at the ground with a furrowed brow.

“How am I supposed to believe you?” Remus asked, genuinely stumped. Laurel became disheartened and slumped against the bed, and Remus shook his head of the thought. “No, I’ll trust you Laurel.” He resigned, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Laurel perked up and a hopeful smile spread across her face.

“You will?” She asked, believing it too good to be true.

“Of course.” Remus’ eyes were shining with thought, his brow remained furrowed. His head snapped up as he took in the bedraggled Laurel. “You…get back to sleep.”

“No! I’m wide awake!” Laurel exclaimed around a reluctant yawn, bouncing out of bed. She rushed past Remus and out of the bedroom. 

Her feet slapped against the wood floor as she rounded the corner into the living room, seeing Harry sitting in the middle of the room. His messy, dark hair fluttered as his head snapped to look at her. Harry’s face brightened, he greeted his sister with a happy hello and patted the floor beside his cushion.

Laurel returned his greeting and bounded over to the couch, stealing a cushion. She set it beside Harry and sat on it.   
“‘Cha watching?” Laurel asked her brother, amused to see him looking transfixed at their tiny television set.

“Boobar.” Harry replied, eyes bright as he watched the green dog bound across the screen.

“Roobarb?” Laurel snorted questioningly. Harry shot her a smile and nodded, fluffy hair swaying. 

Behind her, Laurel heard Remus enter the room and sit on the cushion-less couch. She turned her head and shared a soft smile with her godfather, then turned her attention back to the television, Harry giggling beside her.

**1 September 1983. 8:30am**

Laurel sat swinging her legs in a very stiff and uncomfortable chair, face set in a hard frown. Her feet knocked against her brand new Star Wars backpack, Chewbacca’s face seemed to scrunch with the indent made by her toes. A long, forlorn sigh filled the room, Laurel looked over to where Remus was talking to a receptionist, and he turned his head to the sound. Remus shook his head slightly and continued his conversation.

“Hi.” Laurel’s head snapped to the side and she narrowed her eyes at the kid who had spoken to her. The little girl, who was around Laurel’s age, recoiled in fear, Laurel’s expression softened.

“Hi.” She replied blankly, the little girl perked back up.

“I’m Carolina.” The little girl, Carolina, sung her name with a bright smile.

“Hello Carolina, I’m Laurel.” Laurel was unfairly flat, Carolina seemed to deflate beside her. 

“I’ve never seen _you_ here before!”

“It’s my first day.”

“Oh.” Carolina seemed to sense that Laurel wasn’t entirely psyched about their conversation as she was, so she remained silent. But, almost as if the quiet minute was too overwhelming for her, Carolina soon started up again, “I’m _five_.” She said excitedly. Laurel just looked at her, then saw that Carolina had an expectant look upon her face.

“Just turned five yesterday.” Laurel said, closing her eyes for a second at the ridiculousness of that statement, being much more mentally mature than that age.

“Wow, we’re the same age! What’d ya get for your birthday?” Before Laurel could further the conversation, she was beckoned to the front desk by Remus. 

So, Laurel jumped down from the tall, uncomfortable chair and dawdled over to him, dragging her awesome backpack beside her. She stood on the tips of her toes to see over the bench, her eyes were drawn to the receptionist’s wide smile and lipstick-stained teeth.

“Everything’s all set, Mr Lupin…Laurel is a-okay and ready to go!” The receptionist beamed, ushering the two out of the office and directing them to her new classroom. Carolina gave Laurel an enthusiastic wave which was returned with decidedly less enthusiasm, then they exited the room.

“ _Why_ do I have to go to a Muggle school?” Laurel whined once they were outside and alone, beside her Remus sighed exasperatedly. 

“The only other option is Molly, and I don’t want to give her any more trouble, especially with those twins of hers.” Laurel looked up at him pleadingly, he continued regardless, “Besides, it’ll be good for you to attend school with Muggles.” 

Laurel tried to protest further, but Remus still took her to the classroom and left once the teacher had collected her, only after a warm hug goodbye. She really didn’t mean to whinge about this, but she couldn’t think of anything worse than having to spend five days a week with a few dozen rambunctious children. Laurel was shooed into the classroom, the teacher put her backpack with the others and she stood stock-still in the middle of the room.

Her eyes focused on two children who were tearing a Barbie in half, and was utterly convinced that the fate of the Barbie would mimic her own; real-life foreshadowing. The head of the Barbie was torn off with a pop, Laurel flinched with the sound. 

**1 September 1983. 3:15pm**

Six very long hours later, Laurel’s salvation was heralded by the ringing school bell. Around her all the other kids were screaming and rushing out of the room, Laurel just shielded herself with her arms then managed to grab her backpack off the shelf. 

Once the crowd had dispersed, Laurel marched out of the classroom and immediately spotted Remus at the playground. He was watching the door for her while firmly holding the terribly amused Harry to him with the other. Laurel rushed over to him and collided into his stomach in a hug.

“It was terrible.” She moaned melodramatically, kneeling down to bring Harry into her arms. Laurel rearranged herself and sat down on the ground, Harry lied in her lap with his feet swinging in the air, Laurel narrowly ducked being kicked in the face. Above her, Remus was silent, so Laurel looked at him searchingly.

“Was it…that bad?” Remus’ eyes were big with upset, Laurel’s heart sunk for him.

“No.” She said after a moment, looking back down. “It was fine.” Laurel smiled at the now relieved Remus. She didn’t want him to worry any more than he had to.

“Ice cream!” Harry suggested through his giggles. Laurel looked up at Remus with hopeful eyes, and, with that, they finished Laurel’s first day of school off with a trip to the Fortescue’s; Harry inadvisably getting chocolate cockroach flavour and creating another ‘Pollock of the face’.

**15 April 1984. 2:02pm**

It was Sunday afternoon and the Potters were once again at the Burrow, Laurel with the twins and Harry with the youngest Weasleys: Ron and Ginny. Despite Laurel’s reluctance to spend time with kids the same physical age as her, she always had fun with the Weasley twins. The twins had turned six two weeks prior, on April 1st of course, and were showing Laurel their collective bounty. 

Laurel’s nose scrunched up in disgust as she knelt beside them, all three staring intently at a small plastic container. Inside, there was four tiny mice bouncing up and down, ricocheting around the walls.

“How.” Laurel mumbled flatly.

“Magic.” Fred said obviously, looking at Laurel with incredulity. He thought it was strange that someone raised in the wizarding world could somehow not entirely believe in magic. Laurel just ignored him and stared at the mice with suspicion. One of the mice stopped its bouncing and stared back at her, Laurel jerked her head back in surprise.

“That one’s looking right at me!” One pudgy finger landed on the plastic side of the cage, Laurel turned fearful eyes to the twins who were beginning to laugh at her.

“Yeah! He knows you don’t believe!” George managed between chuckles, Laurel narrowed her eyes and huffed a laugh at herself. She looked back at the accusing mouse.

“Sorry?” Laurel said confusedly. The mouse nodded its tiny head and leapt back into the fray, bouncing along with its siblings.

Laurel sighed in relief that the tiny mouse was no longer upset at her, which she thought was amazing in itself; that a mouse had the capability to be upset, with magic. She sat back on her feet and looked at the jubilant twins beside her.

“Magic is…magic.” She managed.

“Pfft.” Fred snorted, leaping up along with his brother.

“Have you been talkin’ to Percy, Laur?” George joked.

“Yeah, cause you sound so smart!” Fred continued sarcastically.

Laurel scoffed at the twins and swung out a wild hand to hit them, missing enormously. They just giggled at her and bounded out of the room. Laurel could hear them trudging down the stairs, it sounded as though they had been transfigured into two elephants. A quiet chuckle at her thought later, Laurel perked up, scared that they really had been. She bounded out after them and, upon seeing their perpetually bright ginger heads, she deflated with considerable sadness. 

“C’mon, Laur! Mum’s got sandwiches!” One of the twins called up to her, Laurel brightened again and followed after them.

“Thanks, Mrs Weasley!” Laurel chimed as she took her plate and joined the twins at the table.

“You’re very welcome, dear.” Molly Weasley said warmly, “Alright?” She asked, seeing that Laurel had taken a huge bite. Laurel hummed in the affirmative and nodded her head, then continued her affair with the sandwich. 

She looked over to see Harry and Ron staring intently at a pack of cards that had been scattered all over the floor between them, Ginny was holding the king of hearts in her hand, fluttering it through the air. Laurel smiled at the three, glad that Harry had been brought back to where he belonged, that he was able to be as happy as he always was with them.


	7. Pater

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part Two: Auribus Teneo Lupum [Holding a Wolf by the Ears]

Chapter Six: Pater [Father]

**

**8 August 1984. 10:30am**

It was summer and the Potters were visiting the Burrow once again, this time for the Weasley family’s first annual Quidditch game. Due to age restrictions, the game consisted of only Bill and Charlie representing the Weasley family, playing with and against their friends from Hogwarts. Laurel sat on the side lines, beside her Fred and George were grumbling about their not being allowed to participate.

“Mum—” Fred tried to protest once again.

“No!” Molly Weasley interrupted him firmly, “No one plays Quidditch until they’ve started their first year of Hogwarts!” Fred and George groaned simultaneously, both flopping onto their backs and slumping together. Laurel snorted at them and shook her head.

“This is an outrage.” George grumbled to his brother, who nodded emphatically.

“Maybe we could make a potion to age us up…” Fred postulated, George furrowed his brow and thought on it.

“Nah, mum’d know we’re not actually eleven.” George narrowed his eyes and huffed in disappointment. Laurel snorted to herself, the idea sounding quite familiar to her.

“You could just wait five years…” Laurel suggested. Fred and George sat up and looked at her, eyes wide with affront.  
“Are you crazy?! No way…” Fred turned to George.

“Plan?” George asked.

“Plan.” Fred confirmed, jumping up and dragging his brother behind him. Laurel watched them meander off the field towards the Burrow, which towered in the distance, ramshackle rooms seeming stacked on top of the other, and appearing to be moments away from toppling over.

“Here!” Laurel’s attention was caught by Tonks who was waving her arms wildly in the air and gesturing for Charlie to give her the Quaffle. Charlie made his way slowly but surely on his twitching broom, its twigs were frayed and faded.

“Laur.” She heard a sing-song voice call directly behind her. Laurel’s head turned to the side to see her four-year-old brother standing beside her with a deceivingly innocent smile plastered on his face. She returned his smile reluctantly and narrowed her eyes jokingly.

“Harry.” She sang in a similar tone, making his smile brighter.

“Can I please have your chocolate frog?” Harry’s eyes widened exponentially and Laurel hummed in thought, picking the chocolate frog off the blanket beside her, she had forgotten she had been given one.

“I don’t know…”

“Please!” Harry emphasised, Laurel smiled at him in concession.

“Fine…” Laurel held the box out to him and he took it swiftly, then suddenly surged toward her with his arms outstretched in a hug. Laurel caught him with a huff and ruffled his wild, jet-black hair which tickled her cheek. 

“Thank you, love you!” Harry exclaimed as he released her from his hug and ran back over to where he and Ron were sitting. He gave the box to Ron with a wide smile, who quickly wrangled the wriggling chocolate frog and broke it in half, sharing it with his friend. Laurel smiled to herself at their close friendship, then looked up as she was interrupted in her thoughts by Remus who had just sat beside her.

“Okay?” He asked. Laurel’s brow furrowed minutely, she wondered why he would think to ask.

“Mmhm.” She mumbled in assent, turning her eyes to the Quidditch game. Tonks, who had the ball, was having a stand-off against Bill. Tonks faked to the right, Bill flinched too hard and Tonks zipped past him with a whooping laugh. Bill threw his head back in defeat, then narrowed his eyes towards Charlie who was congratulating his successful teammate, Tonks. Laurel laughed lightly at their antics, then glanced back at Remus.

“Are you okay?” Laurel returned, she caught Remus looking as if he wasn’t for a fraction of a second, before he turned a small smile towards her and shook his head in the affirmative. “Is it Sirius?” She guessed, her features crumpled with sadness.

“Wh—?” Remus started.

“I’m sorry.” Laurel interrupted him, speaking softly. She turned watery eyes towards her godfather, “I didn’t mean for the rat to escape…but he did, and now—” She was stopped by Remus who sat straight beside her, her eyes caught his own serious ones.

“Laurel. Bill’s rat was just that…a rat.” He said firmly, Laurel’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Peter is…gone. And that’s not your fault,” Laurel’s eyes widened as she caught on to what Remus was saying, “It’s Sirius’ fault.”

“But—” Laurel tried to protest, unfallen tears clouded her vision as she turned away from Remus. She tried to focus on the game, tried to salvage any carefree happiness she had been feeling earlier. 

“Don’t worry about it, Laurel. There’s nothing you can do. I want you two safe.” Remus’ breath shuddered as he tried to compose himself, then he softly added, “I have to…help Arthur with…” Remus’ voice trailed off, Laurel looked up at him with blank eyes as he got up and meandered away, she winced as she realised he was limping slightly; he had been hurt during the last full moon. Laurel’s heart felt as if it had frozen in her chest, Sirius’ only viable hope had given up on him. Laurel sighed, overwhelmed at the burden she felt, but her misery was soon interrupted by her brother who bounced up to her once more.

“Sis?” He looked at her with confused eyes, mouth pouted in concern for her. 

“Harry?” She sang lightly, smiling over at him.

“You ‘kay?” Harry promptly dropped down beside her, then leaned heavily into her shoulder. His wild hair fluttered into her face and she smoothed it down away from her nose.

“‘Course, why?”

“Is Moony bein’ mean?” Harry turned his face up towards her, eyes hardened and looking ready to avenge her supposedly hurt feelings. Laurel chuckled at this and shook her head, trying to dispel his worries. “I like Moony, but I like you more…I’ll punch ‘im if you want me too!” Harry informed her, causing Laurel to snort but ultimately melt at her brother’s adorableness.

“I’ll let you know if I ever need you to do that, Harry…” Laurel became solemn for a moment, “I’m glad you’re my little brother, y’know?” Harry smiled brightly up at her, then replied with the unadulterated truth, as a toddler was wont to do.

“I know. Me too.” Harry dug his chin into her shoulder and cuddled closer to her, Laurel took a deep breath and cuddled him back. She turned her attention back to the game in front of her, and smiled brightly as she saw the twins wandering back onto the field, trying to inconspicuously smuggle two spare broomsticks with them; and failing, made obvious by their mother’s sudden yelling. 

**8 August 1984. 8:40pm**

That night, the Potter family were unusually solemn. Laurel’s only reprieve from the tension caused by her disagreement with Remus was her younger brother. Harry had convinced Laurel to play Operation with him, and he was at that moment lying with his face centimetres from their patient, Tom. He had his tongue stuck out to the side and his brow furrowed in concentration as he eased the metal tweezers into the patient’s chest cavity to retrieve his ‘wish bone.’ Laurel sat back, amused at her brother, and also thinking that she was entirely sure humans did not have wish bones, but she supposed she could forgive a board game for incorrect anatomy.

“Oh, no.” Harry mumbled unconsciously as the buzzer sang, indicating the tweezers had hit the side. “Oh, no. Oh, no.” The little red light lit up again and again as Harry kept hitting the sides, until he finally surfaced the wish bone.

“A job well done, Doctor.” Laurel praised him, hiding a smile behind her hand at the amount of times he had essentially killed the patient.

“I know.” He said with false arrogance, giggling with his sister. Harry’s giggle turned to a yawn, and Laurel suddenly realised how heavy her eyes felt. She glanced at the clock which hung high on the wall, and saw that it was 8:42pm, more than half an hour past their bedtime. 

Laurel sat up confused, and looked over to see Remus slumped in his arm chair in the corner of the room, head resting on his palm and eyes closed, sound asleep. She worried her lip between her teeth, and looked at Harry who had rolled over and was blinking sleepily up at the ceiling.

“Bedtime.” Laurel said suddenly, jumping up and then nudging Operation off to the side out of the way. Harry grumbled and groaned, but did not resist as she pulled him up and prodded him in the direction of their room.

As Harry toddled off to his bed, Laurel made her way over to Remus. She stopped in front of him and studied his face; the shadows under his eyes were darker than usual, and he looked pale and haggard. Laurel sighed and left him there, pausing only to flick off the lamp beside him to darken the room. She followed her younger brother, whose tired humming filled the hall and gave their apartment the reluctant atmosphere of a creepy horror movie.

“Pyjamas.” Laurel ordered Harry as she turned the doorknob for him, he nodded up and down once, and stumbled over to his bed. They both quickly dressed and then Laurel pulled down the covers of Harry’s bed, ushering him under, then pulled them back down. She karate-chopped the duvet around him to tuck in him, making him giggle predictably. 

“Where’s Moony?” Harry asked tiredly, as it was normally Remus who tucked them in.

“Moony’s sleeping, you’ve got _Laurel_ tucking you in tonight!” Laurel smiled at him, he smiled back, eyes already blinking closed. “Night, there.” 

“G’night.” Harry mumbled, smushing his head into his pillow, wild hair flattening against it. Laurel huffed a quiet laugh, flicked the light switch off, and then walked over to her bed, flopping onto it. She inched up and pulled the covers around herself, snuggling in. The pillow was soft and cool on her face, her eyes opened one last time to see Harry dozing fitfully across from her, and they closed again, this time accompanied by a contented smile.

**8 August 1984. 10:02pm**

Laurel was startled awake some two hours later by a hand on her cheek. She blinked her eyes open and stared up into Remus’ surprised, lamenting eyes.

“Sorry.” He muttered quietly, sitting lightly on the bed beside her. Laurel stared at him silently in confusion. 

“I’s just dozing.” Laurel dismissed his worries, he turned and his mournful eyes caught her own, and she caught his meaning.

“For…Sirius.” Remus admitted softly, mindful of Harry who was still sleeping feet away, “I’m sorry that I said you couldn’t do anything…I just want you two safe.” His eyes widened pleadingly at her. Laurel stared down at her hands as they twisted the duvet between them.

“I know.” Laurel gave Remus a half-hearted, reassuring smile. “I won’t mention Pettigrew anymore.” She vowed, Remus startled and seemed ready to protest, but Laurel pulled the covers up to her chin.

“Night.” Laurel whispered, her eyes fluttering shut once more, partially so that she could be alone. 

“Night.” Remus returned her farewell gruffly, standing from the bed. He looked down at her and smiled as her nose twitched at her long hair disturbing it. One small hand swatted it away and she turned, burying her face into her pillow, much as her brother was doing.

“Nigh’, Dad.” Remus’ eyes widened as he glanced over at Harry who had mumbled his own goodnight, his heart beat heavily in his chest until he thought it might burst. A quiet, choked sob escaped him, a hand came up to cover his mouth; neither of the children had been disturbed. Remus made his way to the drowsy toddler, and smoothed his hair down with a shaking hand. 

“Goodnight.” He returned softly, standing in place for a moment, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Remus made his way back to the living room and fell back into his chair, his head fell into his hands and he couldn’t help but wish he had Padfoot by his side.


	8. Adversus

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part Two: Auribus Teneo Lupum [Holding a Wolf by the Ears]

Epilogue: Adversus [Opposition]

**

**18 December 1988. 1:19pm**

Four years later, Laurel sat stoic on an unforgivingly hard bench, her brother beside her. She looked around, eyes narrowed at her reflection in the polished marble below her feet. Laurel huffed at the sterility of it all, taking pleasure in scuffing a small black mark with the sole of her shoe. She sat back, then glanced at Harry. His attention was intently focused on the piece of paper in his hands. Harry suddenly looked up and caught her eyes, then looked confidently back at his lap, and put the point of the pencil in his hands on the paper, moving it in two sure strokes.

“You sure?” Laurel asked solemnly, raising her brow. Harry looked unsure for a split second, then nodded decisively. He handed the paper and pencil to her. Laurel’s face brightened with a wide smile as she made a swooping ‘O’ on the paper, then struck a line through it and two others of its kind. 

“Nice try, little brother.”

Harry startled and looked at the paper, then groaned, ruffling his wild hair and sitting back against the wall behind him in a defeated slump.

“Hey, not everyone can be as good as me at Naughts and Crosses.” Laurel patted his head with mock derisiveness, causing him to cringe away and smack at her hand.

“It’s not fair!” Harry lamented, then his emerald eyes glinted determinedly, “Rematch!” He demanded.

“Pfft, no way. I’m quitting while I’m ahead.” Laurel chuckled to herself, Harry groaned beside her. “C’mon, no more stalling! Homework.” Laurel ordered, leaning down and bringing Harry’s backpack up, unzipping it for him to rummage around and surface the elusive homework. 

Harry set to work, with no small amount of complaint, and Laurel returned to her stoicism. Despite her trying to maintain a happy atmosphere for her younger brother, she was not, in fact, happy. Opposite them was a dark, wooden door, a glinting plate denoted it as the office of “Millicent Bagnold, Minister for Magic.” 

Laurel’s stomach turned with her nerves, as inside that door was Bagnold herself, as well as Professor Dumbledore and Remus. As far as Laurel could decipher, Dumbledore had offered to arrange a meeting between the Minister and the famous Harry Potter’s guardian. Laurel has no doubt in her mind that Dumbledore was once again covertly fighting to reinstate her influence over Harry, fighting to take Harry away from Laurel and Remus. By the time the mysterious door had opened, an entire hour had passed and Harry was fidgeting beside Laurel in annoyance.

“Laurel,” Harry implored, Laurel faced him expectantly, “When are they gonna be done?” Laurel sighed.

“I don’t know, Harry. I’m not—” Laurel paused. Okay, so she was playing the ‘psychic,’ so that argument wouldn’t work. Before she had time to think of another response, the door opened swiftly and its three occupants exited the office.

“It was good meeting you, Remus.” The Minister said with a smile lighting her face, shaking a stunned Remus’ hand.

“Uh—you too, Minister.” Remus stuttered, causing Millicent Bagnold’s smile to widen fondly. The smile disappeared, however, when she turned to Dumbledore, who had thus far remained silent.

“Professor Dumbledore, I’m sure I’ll see you very soon.” She said plainly, Laurel was surprised to note that it seemed Bagnold was not entirely fond of Dumbledore. Bagnold nodded her head in goodbye to Remus and re-entered her office, closing the door behind herself.

Remus turned hardened eyes towards Dumbledore, and was stared at in turn by Dumbledore’s unusually blank gaze. Laurel furrowed her brow, and stood, tugging Harry up to stand beside her. Remus broke their stare and shook his head, looking disappointedly at the ground then walked towards them. 

“Ready?” He sighed, scrubbing one hand over his tired eyes. Laurel gave him a slight, comforting smile and nodded, then nudged Harry forward. They began to walk away from the office when they were stopped by Dumbledore.

“Miss Potter.” He called firmly, “A word, if you please.” Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at Laurel, but his eyes remained frozen behind his half-moon spectacles. Laurel warily moved back towards him, shaking Remus’ protective hand from her shoulder. She came to a stop a few feet before him, chin raised and managing to look defiant despite her having to tilt her head backwards to find his eyes. 

“Miss Potter, as I understand it, you are to be joining us at Hogwarts next year?” Dumbledore wondered, voice disarmingly light. Laurel nodded her head once firmly. “You must be pleased of that fact…being so fond of Hogwarts? Running there, as you did.” Dumbledore referenced that night five years previous, the night that the rat escaped from her grasps.

“Yes, Professor. Tremendously pleased.” Laurel said flatly, uncomfortable smile fliting across her features as she tried to decipher the motivations behind his line of questioning.

“I must inform you, at my school there are rules in place to discourage rule breaking,” Dumbledore began, “No…night-time wandering, or disturbing the staff…no rats as pets, etcetera.” He trailed off, silvery blue eyes piercing Laurel’s. Laurel paused for some time, before her smile widened genuinely.

“Of course, Professor. You’ll soon find me to be the picture of a perfect student.” Laurel reassured him, tone as falsely light as his, “Until then, Headmaster.” She nodded her head in farewell and left him without another word, joining her brother and godfather. Once down the hall and out of Dumbledore’s hearing, Laurel asked Remus how his meeting with the Minister had gone.

“Uh—surprisingly well.” Remus said with light, smiling eyes, continuing incredulously, “Her younger brother is a werewolf, part of a pack in Serbia.” Beside him Laurel huffed a laugh at their luck, that Dumbledore had been faced with a werewolf-ally as a Minister in his effort to triumph Remus.

Later, when Laurel was sitting at her home with her family, in a daze of happiness, Laurel reminisced on her conversation with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. She was not sure, but it seemed as though Dumbledore was just begging for her rebellion; listing rules he wished for her to break. The next year, Laurel’s first year at Hogwarts, was looking as though it would be an exciting one.


End file.
